This Love
by Tyrant Bitch
Summary: One shot song fic for Ada and Wesker to the song 'This Love' by Maroon 5.


_Disclaimer- I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or anything. The song 'This Love' by Maroon 5 is not mine either…I'm nothing more than a humble fan girl of both. Hope you enjoy._

_I was so high I did not recognize  
the fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind…_

Their bodies were exhilarated from the rush of their fucking. His gold-crimson eyes stared into her soft brown orbs, their bodies slick with sweat as the bed sheets tangled around them. Wesker stared down at the panting woman beneath him, his own breathing slightly ragged from the force of his last orgasm. There was something other then lust glowing in her eyes, but he was too tired to think, to react. _Too tired….Ada you bitch…**My** bitch…_

…_Whispered goodbye_

_She got on a plane_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart_

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
Her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Ada turned, looking back as Wesker slept. During dinner, she had slipped a sleeping drug into his wine. Having judged the time perfectly with his heightened metabolism, she knew that once they finished making love, he would be fast asleep. Grabbing the briefcase of his notes, she placed her farewell letter on the desktop, sealed with a lipstick kiss.

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_

_Keeping her coming every night_

_So hard to keep her satisfied_

_Kept playing love like it was just a game_

_Pretending to feel the same_

_Turn around and leave again_

_I'm sorry darling, but this game is mine. Checkmate. Love always, Ada._ Wesker wanted to crumble the letter, but he thought it a shame to ruin her parting favor. It hadn't been the first time she left him with only a note, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. They were always pushing each other away and always falling right back into the same web of lust and love. It was her job to betray him, and his to bring her back.

_I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

Ada was startled to see Wesker lounging on her couch. With the quiet grace of a predatory cat, he got up and stalked over to her. She pulled out her Blacktail and held it under his chin. He scoffed and jerked the gun from her hands, dismantling it in a matter of seconds. Grabbing her roughly by the waist, Wesker pulled her to him and began kissing her furiously. Her soft moans echoed into his mouth, conveying just how much pleasure she took from just a single touch. She dropped the folder she was holding, its contents spilling out onto the floor, completely ignored. Feeling Ada's lithe arms wrapping around his neck, Wesker slowly moved his up her back. With one quick tug, he ripped the dress from her body. The only sign that it annoyed her was the soft nibble to his lip.

Kissing his way down her jaw to her throat, Wesker slowly pushed Ada against the wall. Cupping her firm breasts, he lowered his head a bit more and began slowly licking her nipples. Even through the cloth of his shirt, he could feel Ada's finger nails scratching up his back. Her other hand gripped the back of his head, urging him to keep going. Stopping was one thing Ada didn't have to worry about him doing. Wesker slid a hand down her slim torso to the center of her heat. A wicked smirk of delight graced his lips as he teased her moist sex. Finding her bud, he gave it a small rub, eliciting a small uttered curse from his lover. Entering her body with two fingers, Wesker rubbed his palm against her clit, causing her to moan and writhe in ecstasy. He stared into her eyes the entire time he pleasured her. In his opinion, one of the most beautiful sights in the world was Ada's face when she climaxed.

Her sticky-sweet juices coated his hand by the time he was finished. Slowly removing them from her, Wesker licked them seductively, reaching over to trace her lips and allow her a taste as well. With a soft moan, she moved the hand aside and kissed him desperately. Slowly, deliberately, he eased her into his arms and lifted her up. Carrying her to the bedroom, Wesker set her down gently and undressed.

The look on her face was that of a cat in heat; beckoning for him but at the same time daring him to try and take her. Ada always held that air of danger, but that was one of the things that excited Wesker the most. If he were to be defeated one day, she would be the only one he would allow to do it. Ada was the first person to ever make him truly feel alive, and for that, Wesker could never let her go. As he crawled on top of her, she playfully closed her legs, teasing him with kisses. Smirking, Wesker simply rubbed his erection against her thighs. "You won't get it if you play coy, butterfly."

"You haven't given me the password yet darling," She cooed back, seductively wrapping her arms around his neck and lowering him closer.

Wesker pressed his mouth to hers, growling primitively in yearning of satisfying one of his most basic needs. He could feel her heat, smell her aroma. Before he could reach between their bodies and pry her legs open, she finally allowed him to enter her. They both moaned as their bodies became one. Her silky legs locked tight around his waist, urging him to fuck her faster. Heavy pants and moans of pleasure echoed throughout the apartment. Wesker desired nothing more than to share the intimate moment with Ada.

Over and over again she came, lustful cries sounding like heaven to him. Wesker felt himself also growing closer to his release, and with one last thrust, he was gone. He filled her with his seed, claiming her as his and his alone. Her body gave one last shutter, chest rising and falling in rapid session as the pleasure slowly receded. Withdrawing from her slowly, Wesker lied next to his lover, keeping her body still pressed against his. Her smile was benign, warm. The sweetness of her tender kiss sent a charge of emotions through his heart. The feeling was foreign, but at the same time, familiar. He felt it every time he set eyes on her.

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye_

_Too many times before_

_**My** heart is breaking in front of me_

_She said goodbye…too many times before_

Wesker watched her sleep. He hated leaving her during the night, but he knew that tomorrow night, he wouldn't have to worry about being alone. She'd be right back in bed with him, and they'd finally enjoy a moment of peace together. _Peace, until the next time she decides to allow the Organization to control her. That would need to change soon…although I do enjoy our little game._

The moment he shut the door, Ada sat up. Pulling the covers around her naked body, she slowly got out of bed and headed for the door. On top of the briefcase she stole from him, was her farewell note. Wesker had seen fit to add his own goodbye in the only way he knew. Ada couldn't help but smile as she read his perfect script. _Dinner at my place tomorrow night. Wear that black dress…and the red lingerie I love you in the most. Love, from A.W._

_P.S. Leave the gun behind…It will only get in my way when I remove your panties._

Ada smiled, letting the note slip from her hands and flutter back down onto the desk. Getting back in bed, she closed her eyes, her thoughts still on the man who she just couldn't leave. _Albert Wesker…you are a bastard…and I wouldn't have you any other way._

_No, there won't be another part...this one really was a one shot. Read and review please_


End file.
